undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Turnedtables: The Angel's Star
Turnedtables is an AU made by Ninadroid2003 where all the major Undertale characters are swapped with the minor ones. However, instead of Frisk, a new human named Kibo who's Soul trait is Kindness is now the new hero of this adventure. Roles * Frisk <-----> Kibo * Flowey <----> Ragel * Toriel <----> Bratty * Ruins dummy <----> Robot 98 * Napstablook <----> Chara * Sans <----> Temmie * Papyrus <----> Burgerpants * Pet rock <----> Boiled egg * Rabbit shop keeper(connie) <----> Brown fire elemental(Brewber) * Nice cream guy <----> River person * Snowman <----> Onionsan * Undyne <----> Grillby * Monster kid <----> Flame Heatmens * Gerson <----> W.D Gaster * Mad Dummy <----> Robo Dummy * R1 <----> Jerry * R2 <----> So sorry * Alphys <----> Muffet * Mettaton <----> Asriel * Asgore <----> Catty * Annoying Dog (Toby fox) <----> Nerd Face (Ninadroid2003) New areas Since this is a new AU where the characters have changed, this will include changes to some old areas as well. Ruins Citadel A formerly abandoned ruined city, now rebuilt to its former glory. It the home of Princess bratty (Adopted sister of queen catty) who fled here after a horrible incident that occurred. It is home to rock golems, Wall monsters and ruins goblins that protect their home from any trespassers. New Core City A metropolitan city that is home to many monsters. The city is powered by a core generator that is located inside the city's power plant. The new core was created soon after the "first core's incident". New core city is also home to a band of superheroes called "the soul phantoms" that are lead by there team leader "Masquerade phantom". Hot Spring Canyon A large gorge filled with hot spring geysers and sub-terrain thermal magma vents. The canyon is home to many fire-related monsters, including Grillbys the captain of the royal guard. He protects the canyon from intruders and all sorts of threats. Skeleton Town A small town of skeletal monsters located in between hot spring canyon. The town is governed by mayor skelington who is the descendant of a legendary royal guard general. It is also home to a delinquent gang named "The Cranium Gang" who live on the other side of town called "The Bad Neighbourhood". The last royal guard general Aster sheif lives in Skeleton along his two sons, Sans and papyrus: and his father semi sheif. Crystal Catacombes A large carven system of gem mines and many precious rocks. It's home to rock monsters,crystal monsters, spider monsters, and drakes. It is where arancid industries lab is located. It is also the place where the underground's TV network department is located. The whole network system is runned by "Benard buttercup"( Flowey name in this Universe). The Cold Core The original core that was made by the first royal scientist "Professor Gerson". But after a unfortunate incident that caused the core to meltdown, the whole place was set into emergency Cooldown. But due to a failure in the Cooldown system of the core, the entire place was frozen solid. Now snow monsters roam around the place, trying to hunt any human that comes their way. Neo valley( the capital of the underground) Neo valley is quite similar to the original New home, Only it is guarded by the "Royal wizards" and the Feline troops of the Royal guard. The castle of the royal family is located at the heart of the city. Castle Nekora The castle home of the royal family and queen of the underground baroness Cattatheo von Nekora (Catty).It is a 9 story building. The castle is guarded by many Baku Neko soldiers and ittan momen priests. The topmost floor of the castle is where the barrier of the underground resides. Characters Bios Kibo Shinsetson A young 7 years old boy who falls into the undergound unaware of the danger that may be lurking within it. He is a kind-hearted boy who really cares about and not himself. He always listen to his parents and not to strangers. speices - Human Favorite color - Green Favorite food - Donuts Nicknames - Little k, Kirby, human, fleshing and child Trivia * Instead of Determination, the soul of kindness is the most powerful soul in this AU. * This AU is protected by ink mettaton instead of ink sans as mettaton does a more better job then sans. ** Also, this AU was made after the Underverse War. * Ragel(Who is the Flowey of this AU) goes by the name "Ragel the dancing mushroom". * Burgerpants does not smoke in this world, since he was never employed by Mettaton, but instead by Brewber. * Due to an unknown glitch in the AU, error sans or any error based virus can't properly enter this universe. * Baku Neko (which is the species of monster that catty belongs to ) are the boss monsters of this universe. * Like storyshift and inverted fate, mettaton's ghost name is mettacrit. ** In fact, mad dummy's ghost name in this AU is jack-a-boo. Category:AUs Category:Switch Up Category:Comedic Category:Comic